


Taking a Bath

by Dessy (Desmitri_irl)



Series: Desmitri Drabbles [5]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Des has Thalassophobia and trauma but shhh, For now being held by bf seems good enough, I wasn't sure about the rating because they nakey but they just taking a bath, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desmitri_irl/pseuds/Dessy
Summary: Des is scared of taking a bath but luckily there's Dimitri
Relationships: Dimitri Allen/Desmond Sycamore, Dimitri Allen/Jean Descole
Series: Desmitri Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036248
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Taking a Bath

So lovely. So soft.  
Skin touching skin.  
The smell of the scented water and the feeling of finally getting all that sweat and dirt off of their bodies was heavenly.  
Surprisingly to Des, the small splashes here and there didn't disturb the peace.  
The two were taking a bath together. Originally Des had planned to go alone but his relationship with water was... complicated, to say the least.  
Sometimes it was fine but there were also times it would trigger panic attacks.  
He told his boyfriend, who easily agreed to join him in the tub after seeing those reddish-brown puppy eyes look up at him, about his worries.  
But for now it was okay.  
Feeling the warmth of another body against his back while being held in a secure embrace made it alright.  
He was safe.  
Protected.  
This was nice.


End file.
